Neige
by Nahrya
Summary: Sasuke titille Naruto et celui-ci ne se fait pas prier pour répondre... ! Seulement, lorsque la neige n'est plus tachée de noir, elle n'a plus vraiment de saveur. Allez jusqu'au bout de la lecture... vous pourriez être "surpris" !


_Bonsoir bonsoir ! Voici un one-shot dont je n'étais pas très fière, mais qui re-travaillé m'apporte enfin un minimum d'autosatisfaction ! _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

_Narya_

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Neige**

Je me reçois une boule de neige en pleine figure. Direction du projectile inconnue. Auteur de l'acte inconnu.

Oh putain. C'est froid. C'est glacé ! Ça fait mal !!

- GMMMRGGRB !!!!! je hurle.

J'enlève toute la neige que je peux avec mes mains et me frotte le visage comme un dératé. Je ne sens plus mes joues, ni le reste d'ailleurs : c'est vraiment trop froid ! Et un imbécile m'a balancé tout ça dans la figure ! Qui est celui, ou celle, l'animal, le ramen périmé, le triton pas cuit, _l'enfoiré_ _qui_ _m'a_ _FAIT_ _ÇA_ ?!? Que je le bute !!! Il va avoir sa dose de glace pour Noël, c'ui là. Il va tellement en être gavé que dès qu'il en verra, il aura l'appétit coupé… Gniark.

- Eh, abruti !! Regarde derrière toi au lieu de m'imaginer en train de bouffer de la neige !!! me crie quelqu'un que je ne reconnais que trop bien. Parce que ça n'arrivera pas !!

Je me retourne rapidement et vois Sasuke. Il a un grand manteau noir, un jean et une grosse écharpe blanche autour du cou. Il a abandonné sa coiffure de perruche, et a coupé ses deux mèches interminables, mais… ses cheveux ont poussés, en trois ans. Et mine de rien, malgré le fait que le coiffeur les ait arrangés (vous n'imaginez même pas les arguments – ou la force, ça dépend du point de vue ! - que j'ai du déployer pour l'emmener là dedans), ils restent longs et tout le temps décoiffés. Parfois, la perruche revient (naturellement ?), mais je me dépêche de le poursuivre et de lui sauter dessus, pour l'enlever tout de suite… parce qu'il ressemble _vraiment_ à cet oiseau, avec.

Evidemment, avant toute cette histoire, il était revenu… non, pas penaud, pas en s'excusant, pas heureux, ni même attristé. Rien du tout. Il y avait juste une émotion indescriptible plaquée sur son visage, entre le dégoût, l'horreur et… l'impassibilité. Enfin, c'avait plutôt été un essai, la neutralité, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment marché…

Finalement, sans explications ni excuses, il était revenu au village et avait encaissé toutes les peines possibles et imaginables pour pouvoir redevenir membre de la communauté.

Je souris. Enfin, je te retrouve, mon frère.

« PLAF. »

Une autre boule de neige dans la gueule. Froid. TROP FROID. Il veut vraiment mourir, ma parole ! Je retire tout illico et entend :

- Arrête de rêver, crétin ! Tu vas congeler sur place !!

- Enfoiré ! Tu vas PAYER !! PAROLE DE RAMEN !!!

Je saisis la neige au vol et dans ma course je lui lance au visage. Elle ne l'atteint pas, mais il ne perd rien pour attendre. Sa fin est proche. Mouahahahahaha, oui !! Très proche ! Pourquoi ? Parce que j'invoque une dizaine de clones et encercle mon stupide meilleur ami. Un sourire narquois s'affiche sur son visage ; quelques secondes plus tard, son sharingan est activé et c'est un combat silencieux, de regards, qui se déroule sous les flocons et le vent.

Le calme avant la tempête. Les floches***** obscurcissent à peine notre vue. Mais comme si elle avait reçue un signal, la brise se fait plus violente, la neige tourbillonnante. Le froid me mord. Sasuke me fixe. Et sans plus attendre, j'attaque.

Une lutte acharnée commence alors pour savoir qui réussira à toucher l'autre en dernier. Je parviens à l'avoir en plein dans le mille plusieurs fois, lui aussi d'ailleurs. Le jeu se fait plus vif au fur et à mesure des secondes : je saute et j'attaque, je m'abaisse et j'évite, je pirouette et je tombe, je me relève et je rechute, je grimpe et je descends… tout ça pour cette bataille de neige avec Sasuke. Lui est dans le même cas que moi, à sans cesse bouger. Il tente d'esquiver chacun de mes projectiles et ceux de mes clones, et cogne, encore et encore…

Nous perdons la notion du temps, et ce qui devait être un loisir s'est mu en véritable combat de neige. Nous sommes trempés jusqu'aux os, je ne sens plus mes mains et les siennes ne doivent pas être très loin du même état. Mon souffle se fait court, le sien s'effectue par saccades. Tous nos sens sont aux aguets. Nous sommes tendus à l'extrême. Nous nous scrutons quelques dixièmes de seconde. Passons à l'attaque. Concentrés sur l'autre. En face. Il tourne. Me fixe. Virevolte. Saute. Frappe.

Esquive. Insulte. Assaut.

Nous ne cessons de nous chercher. Chacun trouve l'autre avec satisfaction, d'ailleurs. Je le vois sur son visage : ses yeux pétillent de mille feux ! Et je sens l'enthousiasme qui me prend les tripes. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé la neige… ! Parce que je peux voir avec bonheur ses cheveux et ses iris noirs se détacher d'elle. Parce que je peux apercevoir son sourire. Parce que je peux me mesurer à lui sans craindre de devoir le tuer et sans devoir me résigner à mourir de ses mains. Parce que je peux le combattre, tout simplement, sans haine.

Parce qu'il est mon frère. Mon frère retrouvé.

L'air siffle. Je me fatigue. Le vent fouette. Je vais lâcher prise. La neige nous refroidi. Des heures que le combat a débuté. La terre semble geler de l'intérieur. Il attaque. Je le contre. Il s'éloigne. Je me prépare. Il se concentre. Je frappe. Un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres, un géant sur les miennes. Un rire se répercute dans le vent : le mien.

L'air siffle.

La neige nous paralyse.

Nos regards se croisent…

Je t'aime, mon frère.

*******

Je me réveille d'un bond. J'ai le souffle court. Mon cœur bat à toute allure et me déchire la poitrine. Une goutte de sueur coule le long de ma tempe, je porte ma main à mon front et l'essuie, puis je me frotte les yeux en soupirant… et sursaute encore. J'ai pleuré… pendant ce putain de trop beau rêve, j'ai pleuré.

Evidemment… tout cela n'est qu'une utopie. Sasuke, revenir ? Vous rêvez ? Non, il ne reviendra pas. C'est bien ça, le problème. Et il est inutile de le nier, aussi mal que cela puisse me faire. Une grimace amère se forme sur mon visage et, dépité, je me lève, frigorifié, l'estomac noué. Je tremble. Mes jambes ont du mal à me supporter. Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai froid ? Ou est-ce que c'est parce l'idée qu'il ne revienne jamais est insupportable à envisager ? Je ne sais pas. Un peu des deux, peut-être.

Frissonnant dans mes habits pourtant chauds, je me dirige vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre en grand.

Vous saviez, vous, que le goût d'un beau rêve est souvent amer ? Surtout quand celui-ci exprime exactement vos désirs les plus chers… je pense que tout le monde l'a plus ou moins vécu. Je pense que tout le monde a plus ou moins expérimenté cette sensation fade, triste, avec ce trou dans le ventre. Mais moi… dans mon rêve, j'avais mon frère ! Et il était à mes côtés, en train de sourire… Et lorsque je me réveille, il n'est plus là… depuis longtemps. Et lorsque je me réveille, je découvre avec horreur que, comme dans mon rêve… il neige.

Et je hais la neige.

C'est trop blanc. Il n'y a pas de cheveux noirs pour la cacher. C'est trop pur. Il n'y a pas d'yeux sombres pour la tacher. Parce que mon frère est parti. Il ne reviendra pas, je l'ai perdu. C'est aussi bête que ça. Et personne ne pourra réussir à me faire sourire pour de vrai, quand je penserais à son rire inexistant. Sauf lui. Sauf s'il rentre enfin…

Mais il ne rentrera pas.

Alors c'est même inutile de rêver, si c'est pour avoir envie de gerber. C'est même inutile de désirer, si on ne l'aura jamais, cet objet de convoitise. C'est même inutile d'espérer, si c'est pour que tout reste glacé. C'est inutile de sourire, si c'est un aveugle qui nous regarde. Inutile de parler, si c'est un sourd qui nous écoute.

J'espère juste que cet aveugle pourra m'entendre et ce sourd lire sur mes lèvres...

Une larme coule, et gèle. Comme pour sournoisement me rappeler que la neige est arrivée. Je m'empresse de l'effacer, lui faisant subir le même sort que toutes celles qui l'ont précédée. Et ce paysage blanc, trop blanc… même le ciel n'est plus bleu et illuminé par le soleil. Et aucune tache noire ne vient couper cette unité immaculée.

Tout est glacé. Dedans, et dehors. En moi, hors de moi. Je devrais fermer la fenêtre, pour essayer de me réchauffer. Mais je ne le fais pas. Parce qu'au dehors, la neige me rappelle mon rêve. Mon irréalisable rêve. Et même si elle me fait mal, même si je suis gelé, même si j'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, même si j'ai la sensation qu'un vide béant me creuse encore plus profondément, je la laisse ouverte, la fenêtre. Parce que j'essaye de retrouver ce bonheur si fugitif… même si je sais pertinemment que c'est peine perdue.

L'air siffle. Je veux qu'il revienne. Le vent fouette. Je veux qu'il se retourne, pour une fois… La neige me refroidi. Je veux revoir mon frère ! La terre semble geler de l'intérieur…

Comme moi.

Je regarde le paysage blanchi par les flocons, les yeux vides de tout. La tempête arrive… je devrais fermer la fenêtre. Je fixe sans émotion la vue qui s'étend devant moi. Je ne touche même pas aux volets. Tant pis, j'aurais froid ce soir. Une fois de plus, une fois de moins… de toute façon, que l'air soit glacé ou brûlant, je suis toujours transi, engourdi. De toute façon, mon frère est parti.

Alors plus de saveur, sinon l'amer.

Je fixe encore quelques secondes cet horrible spectacle blanc et poudreux. Des gosses jouent dehors. Il y en a un blond, qui se reçoit le projectile froid d'un brun en pleine figure. Il enlève la boule compacte rapidement et se frotte le visage comme un dératé… une nausée me remonte jusqu'à la gorge. Je me détourne.

Rêve brisé. Amertume omniprésente.

_Je hais la neige. _

*****floche : amas de flocons


End file.
